


Finding a den

by flightinflame



Series: Like a Rainbow [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Escape, Family Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: A long fucking time ago now, Logan had thought he was just an animal, a lone wolf. But now he has a pack.
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Logan, Logan & Jason Stryker, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: Like a Rainbow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771255
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Finding a den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Done for the pride prompt list found [here](https://marvel-events-central.tumblr.com/post/619707938620227584/junes-on-friends), day 19: Family is who you choose it to be

A long fucking time ago now, Logan had thought he was just an animal, a lone wolf. He had no memories beyond a fierce recollection of pain, of being torn apart and not put back together, of screaming and screaming and knowing it wouldn't stop because his very ability meant that it would continue. He'd had no name, no identity. Just memories of the darkness. He remembered once, before the escape, he'd tried. Like a wild animal he'd fought back, biting and snarling and racing through the corridors and then finding outside. Finding snow.

His last memory of that escape attempt was standing in the snow, his feet bare, utterly naked and totally lost. The world felt big, and hopeless, and he had no idea what to do now. The tranquilliser dart hitting him in the thigh was almost a relief, in a way. It meant he didn't have to think. He could go back into his cage, and he didn't need to feel anything any more.

But Logan wasn't a fucking animal, no matter what Stryker told him, no matter how much his heart believed it some of the time. Because he'd gone back, and suffered, and snarled and fought and then... then he'd found out about the other test subjects. Children. 

And he'd known right then and there, he was going to rescue them.

That escape was successful. It was planned, because it had to be. Because he had to get it right. He'd read the files, tempted Stryker's kid into reach - found out the name, seen Stryker hit the child - a little girl, and that gave Stryker reason enough to leave her sobbing. He'd gathered the kids to him, carried the little illusionist because she was too weak to walk and had no shoes, still sniffling from her father's anger. The other girl, cloned from him, shared his strength. She could cope with the cold as they ran out into the snow, guarding the illusionist. 

When the guards came for them, it was Jay who held them back. Who used her powers to hide them, and while the guards came close they never found them. And Logan... Logan looked at these kids, _his_ kids, and he knew he wasn't alone no more. He had a pack. He had kids that mattered, and they were his, and he didn't care what no one else would say.

And then it was just them. The three of them, him and his two kids, trying to survive. To get somewhere safe, and it wasn't going to be easy, not when they were being hunted down. But he found a truck. Stole it, and kept moving. Kept the kids fed, and warm, and safe. 

And then the voice had started, calling him to somewhere new. And it was stupid, following that voice. But he went, because not following it seemed pretty stupid as well.

They ended up at a school, set up for freaks like them. A place his girls'd be looked after. And he'd found a friend, in the blue scientist that sat with him and didn't treat him like an object. The two of them had been flirting, and spending time together, and it had been pretty fucking great, until it all went to shit.

His girls knew he had nightmares. They knew to stay the hell out of the way, and let it pass. But some of the kids here didn't know that. They'd gone and grabbed the blue guy, and he'd tried to hold Logan down, and Logan'd broken his fucking nose.

He expected that the blue guy - Hank - wouldn't want anything to do with him after that. He already felt kinda stupid, compared to Hank's companions, compared to the fucking headmaster with a 'doctorate from Oxford', or his weird blue sister who was stunning and terrifying in equal measure, or the blind teacher who had been acting smug all week. And now he'd gone and punched him. He knew it was an accident, he knew Hank knew it was an accident, and he still hated himself for doing it.

"It's okay, you know?" Hank said softly, sitting down on Logan's bed as Logan paced the room. "I just wanted to check you were alright. Nightmares aren't fun."

"Yeah. Well, I'm awake now. You don't have to stay, I'm-"

"I have a healing factor. It happens," Hank reassured, signalling for Logan to come and sit down beside him. Logan did so, feeling guilt twisting away inside of him, but before he could do anything about it Hank leaned in to kiss him softly. After a moment he pulled away, and grinned at Logan, and Logan stared and blinked.

"What...." Logan began, when he had managed to get his brain processing enough to at least speak.

"I mean, if I was reading it wrong, I apologise, but-"

"I broke your nose."

"Accidentally," Hank stressed, reaching out for his hand. "Thing is, you're a good man. And I like you, a lot, and I think... I think you like me."

"What about Chuck?" Logan asked, because those two were always talking 'science' to each other, late into the night, in the labs that apparently this school kept in its basement.

"He's ... like a brother to me, that's all. You..." Hank shrugged a little. "You mean more to me. You and your daughters, and... us."

"Us," Logan agreed. "Yeah. I think I can do us."

Logan had no idea where he'd come from. He'd never planned to have an 'us'. But with Hank, yeah, he could try. He wanted to try.


End file.
